


He likes it rough

by TabrisXX



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Abuse of Authority, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Criminals, Alternate Universe - Police, Alternate Universe - Prison, Anal Sex, Assassin Yuri Plisetsky, Assassination, Blackmail, Cigarettes, Come Swallowing, Consensual Sex, Corruption, Crimes & Criminals, Cynical, Dark Victor Nikiforov, Doggy Style, Don't Like Don't Read, Español | Spanish, Gay Porn Hard, Humiliation, Killing, M/M, Police Brutality, Police Officer Victor Nikiforov, Prison, Prison Sex, Rough Sex, Roughness, Shooting Guns, plov
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 11:56:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20191888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TabrisXX/pseuds/TabrisXX
Summary: Sobrevivir en prisión nunca fue cosa fácil, menos tratándose de una cárcel que alberga a los más terribles criminales de Rusia.Tras ser declarado culpable de múltiples asesinatos, Yuri Plisetsky deberá cumplir una larga condena y para su fortuna -¿o desgracia?- el oficial Victor Nikiforov ha puesto sus ojos en él.Ser protegido por la corrupta autoridad de una penitenciaría tiene un costo bastante elevado.---[AU] Victor Nikiforov (policía) x Yuri Plisetsky (prisionero).





	He likes it rough

**Author's Note:**

> **Yuri Plisetsky (25 años) y Victor Nikiforov (37 años).**

Sin tener conocimiento sobre su prontuario, nadie podría ser capaz de sospechar siquiera que detrás de ese porte angelical y esa apariencia tan inocente se escondía un temible criminal, un verdadero asesino.

El bonito joven rubio llegó a la _"Prisión Central de Vladimir"_, esposado y en medio de un amplio despliegue de seguridad policial. Lo habían condenado a 30 años por el brutal asesinato de tres personas que accidentalmente ingresaron a su propiedad, una finca familiar que celosamente custodiaba por sí mismo.

La cárcel en cuestión, ubicada a unos cien kilómetros al noreste de Moscú, era una que albergaba a los más peligrosos delincuentes, especialmente a homicidas. En este lugar, él debería purgar su extensa condena. Plisetsky era un hombre temperamental, soberbio y también sumamente explosivo, aunque en ocasiones lucía muy tranquilo y parecía estar fuera de este mundo. Llegó a la prisión con total despreocupación y sintiéndose el dueño del lugar.

Todo el personal penitenciario estaba al tanto de sus crímenes, que en su momento sacudió a la opinión pública ya que se había ensañado con sus víctimas. Aunque Plisetsky reconoció su autoría, jamás mostró señal alguna de arrepentimiento.  
Una de las principales razones por las que el rubio se sentía muy seguro en ese lugar, de por sí catalogado como una de las peores cárceles del mundo, era debido al poder económico de su familia y de la ya sabida corrupción imperante dentro de la policía rusa.

Nikolai Plisetsky, abuelo del condenado, pagaba una alta suma de dinero al director penitenciario para garantizar la _buena vida_ de su nieto allí adentro. Eso incluía, protección por parte de los guardias, una celda individual, comida decente y otros privilegios que le daban cierto estatus sobre los demás prisioneros.

Pero Yuri también era generoso con otros reclusos, supo rodearse de amistades que le facilitaban su estadía en un lugar tan nefasto como ese. Los guardiacárceles le dejaban permanecer al aire libre más tiempo que a los demás y en esa ocasión se hallaba en compañía de otro prisionero de nombre Georgi Popovich, condenado por un crimen similar al del rubio.

Ambos estaban en un patio donde más bien iban los guardias a fumar en sus leves ratos de receso. Los prisioneros estaban allí charlando y fumando.

—¿Así que ya llevas varios años en esta mierda de lugar, Georgi? -preguntó Yuri-

—8 años de 25 para ser exactos.

—¿Te dieron 25 años por matar a tu esposa?

—A ella y a su amante -confirmó- Los descubrí juntos en mi cama, la muy perra se lo llevaba a nuestra casa y se revolcaba con él cuando yo estaba trabajando. Un vecino me puso al tanto y les tendí una trampa.

—¿Los encontraste juntos y los mataste ahí mismo? -preguntó Yuri, mostrándose muy interesado en el relato ajeno-

—Sí. Unos veinte balazos a cada uno -sonrió- Me sentí satisfecho. Los mandé juntos a pudrirse en el infierno.

—¿Tardaron en atraparte?

—Para nada. Yo mismo llamé a la policía y me entregué -admitió- Si huía, me iban a atrapar de todos modos.

—Es verdad -suspiró Plisetsky- A mí me atraparon porque me confié demasiado, de todos modos, espero que me reduzcan la condena de aquí a unos años. Ya sabes, la mierda esa de buena conducta.

Georgi lanzó la colilla de su cigarro al piso tras haberlo terminado.

—¿Crees que te den ese beneficio? -preguntó el otro con interés, quizás llegado el momento podía recurrir a lo mismo-

—Le pediré a mi abogado que lo solicite ante un juez. Luego "aceitando" la causa con dinero aquí todo es posible.

—Es verdad -asintió el otro prisionero- Aunque no me explico cómo es que un alguien como tú, con ese nivel de vida, pudo llegar a tanto. No me lo tomes a mal, es solo que me sorprende la magnitud de lo tuyo.

—¿Qué te sorprende? ¿Qué haya matado al imbécil ese, a su mujer y a su amigo?

El otro hombre asintió, le provocaba curiosidad el hecho que motivó a Plisetsky a cometer semejantes actos.

—Invadieron osadamente mi propiedad -inquirió el rubio- Dijeron que estaban paseando y que se perdieron pero no les creí nada. Era una pareja de canadienses recién casados y un amigo de ellos que no recuerdo de donde pero tenía una cara impresionante de estreñido jajajajaja.

Yuri permaneció pensativo un rato mientras le daba unas últimas caladas a su cigarrillo, su miraba se tornó un tanto sombría al recordar sus acciones.

—Entraron a mi finca en un par de motocicletas y en cuanto los vi les disparé por la espalda con una escopeta de cacería menor -rememoró- Los infelices no murieron enseguida, quedaron ahí tendidos intentando moverse y pelear por sus vidas, así que aparecí frente a ellos y comenzaron a suplicar por ayuda y a intentar justificar la invasión -suspiró- Recordé que traía conmigo un cuchillo de supervivencia, así que me divertí dándole puñaladas hasta que me cansé.

—¿Por qué tenías tantas armas de ese tipo, Yuri? ¿Eres un aficionado a la cacería o qué?

—No necesariamente, pero en una propiedad de campo y granjas siempre se meten animales silvestres, hay que tomar recaudos para espantarlos. No creas que mataba animales por diversión, a ellos los respeto mucho.

—Sí, solo te diviertes asesinando humanos -ironizó Georgi-

—Pues creo que podría tomarle el gusto -acabó su cigarrillo y de inmediato tuvo ganas de otro-

Desafortunadamente ya no le quedaba ninguno en la cajetilla, la arrugó y acabó arrojándola hacia atrás.

—¿Te quedan cigarrillos? -preguntó el rubio a su amigo-

—No, también se me terminaron.

—Ni modo, tendré que ir por ellos -suspiró y levantó la vista hacia el edificio que tenían en frente- Regresa sin mí, creo que demoraré un poco.

—Ya veo -inquirió el otro esbozando una sonrisa ladina- Irás a pedírselos a tu guardia favorito.

—¿Ese policía bastardo, mi favorito? ¡Debes estar de broma!

—Pues es el que siempre te provee de todas las porquerías que le pides.

—Mi abuelo le paga muy bien para que me den lo que les pido pero ya sabes como funcionan las cosas así, aún para los que dan dinero.

—Igual a ti no parece molestarte en lo absoluto -lo miró de manera acusadora-

Yuri sonrió, sabía muy bien a lo que se refería su amigo y la verdad es que no le molestaba acostarse ocasionalmente con cierto policía penitenciario a quien echó ojo desde que llegó a ese lugar.

—Pues ahora no pienso ir a chuparle la verga por unos malditos cigarrillos -espetó el rubio sin vergüenza alguna- Se los pediré y ya.

—¿Pero no dijiste que demorarías?

—Voy a divertirme fastidiándolo un rato. Tengo ganas de molestarlo.

—De acuerdo, nos vemos luego -Georgi se despidió y regresó a su celda-

En tanto, Yuri se aseguró que no hubiera nadie más en las cercanías y se encaminó al edificio donde los reclusos no podían acceder pero se arriesgó de todas maneras. Fue a buscar a un oficial llamado Victor Nikiforov, que era jefe de guardia y quien recibía parte de los beneficios económicos por mantener seguro a Yuri Plisetsky, por órdenes del director de la cárcel.

Nikiforov tenía una pequeña oficina a su disposición, donde usualmente estaba verificando los libros de novedades de sus subordinados o bien donde se refugiaba para huir del trabajo por unas horas. Era un hombre atractivo además de un cínico de lo peor; un policía corrupto al que le encantaba el dinero y solía mantener relaciones sexuales con los reclusos a cambio de favores.

Yuri no fue la excepción. La diferencia era que ellos lo hacían por gusto más que nada aunque Victor comenzó a tener una actitud posesiva y celosa sobre el rubio, advirtiéndole que no debía meterse con nadie más o su estadía podría tornarse un verdadero infierno.

Por alguna razón, a Plisetsky le había gustado ese interés casi obsesivo que el guardiacárcel desarrolló hacia él aunque realmente se sentía tan satisfecho que no pensaba follar con nadie más.

Yuri se metió a la oficina de su amante sin siquiera tocar la puerta, cosa que puso a Victor de mal humor y aunque no dijo nada en un principio, su mirada cargada de ira y reproche lo delataba.

—Hola Vitya... -lo saludó Yuri con un falso tono dulce-

—¿Qué quieres? -respondió el albino- Será mejor que te largues ahora mismo de aquí.

—Se me terminaron los cigarrillos. Quiero dos cajas ahora -exigió-

—No tengo.

—¿Cómo qué no? ¡No seas avaro, anciano! -respondió de forma impertinente- Esta mugrosa oficina apesta a tabaco, es obvio que estabas fumando recién.

—Tu abuelo no ha pagado la cuota del mes -refutó Nikiforov- Por lo tanto, no habrá nada hasta que ponga el dinero.

—¿¡Cómo puedes ser tan miserable, desgraciado!? -protestó el rubio casi a los gritos- Mi abuelo pone bastante dinero en este nido de ratas y tú, hijo de puta, te llevas una buena tajada mensualmente. Recibes más dinero allí que en tu salario de mierda y me niegas unos cigarrillos.

Victor parecía no inmutarse con las agresivas palabras de Yuri. Lo miraba fijamente y le sonreía con superioridad.

—Ven aquí, Yuri -le ordenó-

—¡Jódete, anciano! -le enseñó el dedo medio-

—Llavea esa maldita puerta y ven aquí -reiteró- Me daría mucha pena tener que aplicarte el correctivo que mereces y arruinar tu lindo rostro que tanto me gusta.

Plisetsky exhaló con fuerza y acabó obedeciendo. El oficial nunca lo había agredido pero en cuantiosas ocasiones, vio como procedía con otros prisioneros y era en verdad un tremendo sádico. Cuando Yuri llegó con él, el otro giró en su silla y le hizo un gesto para que se sentara sobre su regazo. El joven cumplió con la petición y se acomodó en las piernas de Victor, colocando sus brazos alrededor del cuello ajeno.

La hostilidad del más joven disminuyó en el instante en que el policía comenzó a besarlo desinhibida y apasionadamente, sosteniéndolo con uno de sus brazos mientras su mano libre separaba las piernas ajenas para poder acariciar su intimidad por encima del uniforme del reclusorio.

—Ahhhh... -un ansioso gemido escapó de la boca del rubio ante el atrevimiento de su contrario-

—Es tan fácil domarte, gatito -dijo Nikiforov, sonriendo al ver la sumisa actitud del prisionero en esa situación- Lo bueno es que estarás aquí por mucho tiempo para poder follarte a mi antojo.

—No lo creas, anciano -contestó el otro algo agitado al quebrar el beso- Podría matarte antes...o quizás escapar.

—Inténtalo -lo desafió- Será divertido salir a cazarte después.

—Pues más divertido sería acribillarte con tu propia arma -el rubio sonrió con perversión-

A ambos les resultaba demasiado excitante proferir esas amenazas durante sus encuentros sexuales.

—Estás duro, anciano -dijo Yuri al sentir la erección ajena casi golpeándole el trasero- Pero ni creas que la voy a chupar, ya lo hice esta mañana.

—¿Y quién te dijo que quiero eso ahora? -sonrió-

—¿¡Uh!? -exclamó Plisetsky totalmente confundido-

Sin que pudiera predecir los movimientos ajenos, Victor lo arrojó al piso con cierta violencia. Cayó boca abajo y rato después sintió el peso del pie ajeno haciendo presión sobre su espalda, pudiendo sentir el acero que revestía la bota que calzaba el albino.

—¿Crees que puedes venir aquí a querer imponer tu voluntad y a insultar a tu antojo? -preguntó- Pues no, gatito osado -sonrió- Sabes que puedo tratarte muy bien pero también puedo ser un completo bastardo si así lo quieres.

—Hablas demasiado, anciano de mierda -refutó- ¿Por qué mejor no me enseñas la clase de porquería que eres en verdad?

A Victor le sorprendía lo manipulador que podía ser el otro, quien solo fingió sumisión por un rato y ahora a pesar de la condición en la que se hallaba, no dejaba su orgullo de lado.

—¿Eso quieres? -preguntó el albino-

—Creo que acabaré aburriéndome pronto de ti, tendré que buscar a otro guardia que folle más y hable menos.

Esas palabras fueron el detonante para acabar de encender la furia de Victor. Yuri sonrió al escuchar el sonido del cierre del pantalón ajeno bajándose con rapidez y segundos después, lo sintió posicionarse de rodillas detrás de él.

El pantalón de su uniforme fue removido de un jalón para abajo hasta sus rodillas junto con la ropa interior y así permanecía en el suelo, tendido de boca abajo. De pronto, el rubio sintió el fuerte golpe de la mano ajena impactando contra una de sus nalgas y un pequeño grito invadió la oficina.

—Vamos a ver a quién buscas luego de esto, gatito -advirtió el mayor y tomó a Yuri por las caderas, ejerciendo cierta violencia para elevarlas y dejarlo expuesto-

Al rubio no le quedó más que someterse y levantarse con los codos apoyados en el piso. Sabía lo que le esperaba pero igual sonreía gustoso y deseoso, la situación despertó su libido y eso se veía manifestado en su inocultable erección. Nada más de sentir el caliente y endurecido miembro del albino deslizándose en medio de sus glúteos, el más joven mordió su labio inferior y las ganas de tener ese falo dentro él apoderaron de su ser.

—¿Por qué mierda tardas tanto, anciano? -reclamó impaciente-

Nikiforov comenzó a hurgar con prisa en los cajones del escritorio, estaba buscando un condón.

—Sabía que aquí estaban -exclamó finalmente al hallar uno-

Yuri volteó a mirar el motivo de la demora y vio lo que su amante estaba a punto de hacer.

—Oye, no me gusta con condón -protestó molesto- ¡No quiero así!

—¡Cállate! -ordenó Victor y de nuevo le dio una nalgada arrancado al rubio un intenso jadeo-

El albino rompió el envoltorio con cuidado usando sus dientes y se colocó el preservativo tan rápido como pudo.

—No volveré a follarte sin protección -advirtió- Creí que eras diferente a los demás pero me equivoqué.

Yuri frunció el ceño, no le gustó para nada lo que el otro le decía. Entendió que se refería a su supuesta amenaza de acostarse con otros policías del reclusorio a cambio de privilegios; quiso ensayar una explicación pertinente pero sus intenciones acabaron muriendo casi al rato.

—No, no lo dije en...¡¡¡¡aaaahhhh!!! -gritó de nuevo al verse repentina invadido por el enorme pene del albino-

—¿Era lo que querías, verdad, gatito? -preguntó Nikiforov con una expresión pervertida- ¡Ngh...mierda, sigues tan estrecho!

Victor lo sujetó con fuerza por la cintura y continuó hundiéndose en él hasta penetrarlo por completo. Los dos estaban prácticamente con todas sus ropas puestas pero no fue impedimento alguno para proseguir.

—Mmm...ngh...Vitya... -Yuri cerraba sus ojos fuertemente, intentando soportar aquello con total estoicismo-

—¿Acaso vas a decirme que te duele? -preguntó y comenzó a moverse sin darle el tiempo necesario para acostumbrarse a él- No mientas, ya deberías estar acostumbrado a esto.

—Más...mmm...muévete más, anciano -pidió el rubio con una sonrisa mientras unas lágrimas salían de sus lindos ojos verdes que finalmente volvieron a abrirse- ¿Es todo lo que puedes hacer?

Yuri adoraba provocarlo de ese modo, le gustaba como ese hombre se lo follaba dura y salvajemente en casi cada encuentro ilícito que tenían. De ninguna manera pasó por su mente meterse con otros sujetos, sabía que ninguno otro podría satisfacerlo como él lo hacía.

En el reducido recinto solo retumbaban sus gemidos mezclados y el sonido de sus cuerpos colisionando uno con otro con cada embestida. Era evidente que cualquiera desde afuera podía escuchar lo que estaba pasando allí pero nadie se atrevería a interrumpir al oficial Nikiforov y al recluso que protegía como si fuera de su propiedad.

Victor condujo una de sus manos hasta el pene de Yuri y se dedicó a masturbarlo sin dejar de proporcionarle esas severas y profundas estocadas, llegando tan a fondo como le era posible, alcanzando una y otra vez aquel lugar que estimulaba su pico de máximo placer.

—¡¡¡Aaaahhhh!!! -vociferó el rubio con voz ronca cuando su potente orgasmo estalló justo en la mano ajena, liberando su esencia de forma abundante y parte de ella cayendo al piso-

En tanto, el albino sentía que estaba a punto también. Retiró su miembro del interior de Yuri y se quitó el preservativo, arrojándolo a un lado. Plisetsky aún estaba apoyado en el piso con sus rodillas y sus codos, tratando de recuperar el aliento pero Nikiforov tenía otro depravado plan.

—¡Ngh! Ven, voltéate hacia aquí -exigió y comenzó a masturbarse de inmediato, lanzando unos impúdicos gemidos mientras lo hacía-

El rubio con la poca energía que le quedaba, cumplió con el mandato ajeno y quedó en igual posición; solo que ahora frente a su rostro tenía aquella verga venosa y palpitante. Sin que Victor se lo tuviera que pedir, Yuri abrió la boca, presto a recibirlo.

—Mmmm...Yuri... -susurraba el albino a la par que continuaba estimulándose, moviendo su mano con rapidez de arriba para abajo- ¡¡¡Aaaaahhhh...aaaahhhh!!!

El prisionero tuvo que cerrar los ojos al sentir los chorros del tibio semen ajeno impactando contra su rostro y en el interior de su boca. En tanto, Victor seguía intentando quitar de él tanto como podía, jadeando y observando encantado aquella viciosa escena.

—Eres un maldito degenerado -susurró Yuri mientras se limpiaba el rostro con una de sus manos-

—Tú lo eres más, lo querías sin condón para llenarte por detrás -el albino sonrió y se puso de pie, ayudando a Yuri a levantarse también-

Luego de limpiarse y acomodarse las ropas, Victor buscó de nuevo en los cajones del escritorio lo que Yuri inicialmente había ido a buscar.

—Ten, te los has ganado -indicó y le pasó un par de cajas de cigarros-

—En verdad eres un bastardo miserable, anciano -exclamó con falsa molestia- ¡Lo habías planeado todo!

—Pues sí -admitió el otro y le sonrió con total descaro- No tengo nada que decir en mi defensa.

Yuri tomó los cigarrillos y los guardo entre su uniforme de presidiario.

—Volveré mañana por más -sonrió Plisetsky-

—Puedes venir cuando quieras.

—Ah...y no era verdad que pensaba buscarme a alguien más -comentó- No soy tan estúpido para cambiar eso que tienes ahí. Solo lo dije para fastidiarte y caíste como un idiota.

—Lo sé, solo fingí creerte -reconoció el albino- ¿Crees que permitiré que me cambies? Aquí adentro eres solo mío, gatito.

—Y así será hasta el día que acabe contigo, estúpido anciano pervertido.

Yuri se retiró de ese lugar y regresó a su celda como si nada. Lo único que tenía en mente era fumarse todos esos cigarrillos tan pronto como pudiera y regresar junto al oficial Nikiforov por más.

**FIN**


End file.
